


The exterminator in school

by Daryldixon2



Category: Billy the exterminator
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: Billy Bretherton is an exterminator and he's at Benton Middle school in a classroom helping a student out.





	

In Benton Middle School, a 7th grader name Sierra Rakes,13, is in Language Arts class. A man in black came in, and he's from Vexcon Pest Control, and Sierra was working in her journal.

"Class." Mrs. Benson said. "This is Billy Bretherton. He's gonna help us with anything you need help. Sierra mostly."  
"And why me?" Sierra said.   
"Because I said so." Mrs. Benson said rudely.  
"Whatever." Sierra said. "I rather have him as a teacher than a snobby bitch."

Mrs. Benson didn't hear the last part and Billy took a seat next to Sierra. 

"And I'm also moving." Mrs. Benson said.

'What a relief.' Sierra thought. Billy was on his phone texting his mom. 

"Texting your mom?" Sierra said.   
"How'd you know?" Billy said.   
"I can see mom." Sierra said.  
"Ah." Billy smiled.

Billy and Sierra both knew they would become friends, and Mrs. Benson introduced them to Mrs. Swan. Another asshole. Billy did not like her once he laid eyes on her. Mrs. Benson left school, and Mrs. Swan is every students nightmare. 

"Well class." Mrs. Swan said. "I'm gonna be as mean as I can get. Disobey my orders you will be punished. Talk when I'm talking I will beat you to the ground."  
"Ok." Sierra said.  
"Sierra!" Billy warned.  
"If you punish us all, by beating us to the ground, I will have it on video and send it to the superintendent. And I will have you fired. By everyone on this school board."

Mrs. Swan put her hands on Sierra's desk and glared at her, but Sierra didnt budge. Billy was surprised that Sierra was that tough. The bell rang, and Sierra got up and walked out with Billy in tow.

"That was gnarly." Billy said. "You didn't even budge at her glare."  
"You gotta take a stand." Sierra said.   
"And what do you stand for?" Billy said.  
"I don't know yet." Sierra said.

They walked into Mr. Jensen's room, ands sat down. Billy was given a paper called Benton's Glee club. Sierra knew how to sing. Mr. Jensen explained to her about it. Sierra said she'll think about it.


End file.
